


No Betrayals for Silver Here.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Harry moves in with Sirius after suffering through harsh treatment from the Dursley's. He expects the same treatment from Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	No Betrayals for Silver Here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Harry had moved out of his Aunt and Uncle’s home, rebelling against Albus Dumbledore. He believed that Sirius could protect him more than blood wards. Harry was going to be living in a house protected by not only Sirius but a fidelius charm too. Going to live with Sirius could only be better than his living situation at the Dursleys. 

It was his first night there, he had been shown to a room. After being shown most of the house, the kitchen, the bathroom, and the tapestry which he was never to uncover. Harry was grateful to have one rule set in stone for him. Sirius hadn't shown him all the rooms, so he suspected that he had no business being in any of them. His room was larger than the one at his previous home, had no bars on the windows, and there were an abundance of magical items. They usually had to be locked away. When Sirius had left him to get acquainted with his room Harry expected to hear the door lock, if not by an actual lock by magical means. Nothing happened, all Harry heard was footsteps leading off down the corridor. 

Even though the door was locked Harry knew to stay in his room and not cause any trouble. It was a test of sorts. Would he be allowed more freedom and to keep his magical items on display if he remained in the room despite the lack of a lock? 

Harry set about starting on his homework. He would get it done this year no matter what. If he got a start on it now, even if he were to have his books taken from him, he would have a higher chance at turning something in after the Summer holiday. 

He was not disturbed which he found odd. He was expecting to be called at any moment to go and make dinner yet nothing happened. Still, he sped through his homework. Minutes turned to hours. It was only the rumble coming from his stomach and the dryness of his throat that alerted him to the fact that it was late. When he put the quill down and looked at his watch, he was shocked to find that it was almost 1am. No wonder he was hungry. 

Harry stared at the door. His mind going through every scenario as to what would or could happen should he leave his room. Should he leave the room in search of food? Would there even be any food for him? 

His stomach let out another loud noise. 

Without realising it he had crossed the width of the room and had his hand on the door handle. His fingers clasped around it. 

He listened with his ear against the door. No sounds came from the corridor. 

Harry chanced opening the door a crack. 

Still there were no sounds - except the ones his stomach was making at him. 

He took one step out of the door. Then another and another. There was no alarm or movement. So he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Harry quickly walked along the corridor to where he knew the bathroom was. He could accomplish getting water there. When he had entered the small bathroom and shut the door he leant against it, feeling his heartbeat decelerate. 

He went straight for the tap, turned it on and stuck his head underneath it. The water was soothing his throat after not having anything to drink for the day. From his half upside down position he could see a glass with some toothbrushes in. Two to be exact - one unopened. 

The door opened behind him. It caused him to jolt upright. He was in trouble. His arms flailing at having been caught. His arm knocked into something as he turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway with a peculiar expression on his face. When the sound of glass shattering reached his ears. He knew he was in deep trouble. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, casting his eyes upon the ground. 

When Sirius strode forward towards him, he closed his eyes and flinched when his hand came up. Not wanting to see how the punishment was going to happen. It was better that way. 

When the sound of running water stopped. He opened his eyes. 

“Easy there, Harry. I’m only turning the tap off. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“But, I broke your glass.” 

“It doesn't matter. It can easily be fixed. Reparo.” 

Harry looked down and the glass had been fixed. He still had one more thing that he could be punished for. 

“I also left my room without permission.”

“Oh, Harry,” Sirius said before engulfing Harry in a hug. “You can go anywhere in the house you want to. You don’t have to worry here. There isn't any amount of silver that would make me mistreat you. We’re practically family.” 

“Family?” Harry asked him. 

“Yes, Harry. Family.”


End file.
